Blood Red Moon
by Deranged Goddess of Insanity
Summary: A child abandoned and changed to a were-wolf, Malik. Yugi a vampire, Seto a daywalker, Yami normal and a prostitute. AU, shounen-ai.
1. Wereleopards, selkie, and vampires oh my

a/n: Normals are regular ordinary humans. Others refers to anyone else... mostly supernatural creatures though. Yugi and Yami are princes... and Malik is the son of a famous sorcerer. I would also like to mention that _magick_ is the correct term I'm using... _magic_ is something different, at least in this fic, and will be explained later.

Yugi is a vampire

Yami is a normal human

Malik is a were-leopard

Yami Malik is Malik's personality closer to full moon

Yuki is a selkie

Mahaado was originally the Dark Magician

warning: will have shonen-ai and yaoi in future chapters. Will mention death... supernatural creatures, and is a serious AU.

disclaimer: I don't even own any sanity, what makes you think I would own Yu-gi-oh?

dedication: This is dedicated to batwings_slash *glomps bat* just cuz he's the bestest. This is also dedicated to my beta Pikachumaniac, PM, for the beta. Go read her fics... they are wonderful.

future pairings: 

Yami no Bakura*Otogi

Seto*Yami

Malik*Ryou

Jou*Yugi 

Mahaado*Yuki

~~~~~~~~~~

Like all tales, this one takes place on a dark and stormy night, or so it will be claimed someday in the future.

In reality, it had just become dawn and the full moon had sunk beneath the horizon. The sun's rays were bathing the ocean, beach, and cliffs in an array of colours.

A distance out, a seal came up and then swam towards shore. As it reached it the beach, it seemed to shimmer momentarily before growing into a youth, no more then 16 years of age.

He walked towards the cliffs where he had grown-up in when he stumbled, literally, across a body. It was the body of a child. The selkie bent down to check for injuries, and noticed large claw marks on the upper chest. The selkie frowned as he looked at the wounds. He knew they were from a were-beast, just not what kind. The only were-creatures he could rule out were the were-avains as they could not infect anyone, and even if they could, the only way they would be able to would be by a bite. Were-avains were created only from a curse and only could become hereditary if specifically stated in the curse. Other were-creatures had a 50% chance of passing it to their children.

The selkie carefully picked up the child and carried him into the house that was hidden on the cliffs, set back and barely visible even if you stood next to it due to charms placed on it at the Selkies birth, knowing that if the child was infected, he would be killed on sight by one of the Normals.

Once inside, the selkie carefully stripped off the torn clothes of the boy, and bathed him, noticing that the hair that he had taken for a light brown was really an extremely light blonde. The selkie knew that the child would be a target of the Normals with his pale hair and dark skin, looking exotic and totally different from everyone else who lived in the area. He paled as he noticed the child's back, covered in scars in what looked like an ancient language. He didn't know what they said, but Mahaado would be able to decipher them when he came back from Eire.

Days passed as the selkie cared for the unconscious child, knowing that as each day progressed and the child slept on, it became more and more likely he would not wake. He bathed the child and fed him a little soup at a time; not more then a few spoonfuls, but just enough to make sure the child had the needed nutrition.

On the fifth day after the selkie had found the child, the child woke. He had been thrashing around on the bed, screaming, begging someone to stop it, though he didn't know whom the child was begging.

The child soon sat up, gasping for air and his chest heaving. The selkie didn't touch the child, knowing that it might send him into a panic attack. He looked at the child with sympathy, before speaking, "Child, what is your name?" the selkie gently inquired.

The child frowned, "Why should I tell you? I don't know your name and names have power."

The selkie considered this for a minute, knowing that the child spoke the truth. "My name is Yuki, and I am of the Fae… a selkie to be precise."

The child looked at Yuki, knowing that if he spoke the truth about being Fae then he could not lie outright. It was well known that the Fae were incapable of lying. They could omit information to make someone believe a falsehood, but could not outright lie.

"M-m-my name is Malik. Malik Ishtar."

Yuki looked in shock at the child when he heard that name. All the fae knew of the Ishtar's. All the Fae knew that they were dangerous enemies and powerful magicians. The fae also spread rumors on how the head of the Ishtar clan had gone insane and locked his two children up, the younger and the heir fitting this boy's description.

"You are the Ishtar Heir, are you not?" Yuki questioned.

The boy shook his head negatively. "No, I'm not. I've been cast out."

Yuki studied the child for five long minutes, just letting the seconds tick by.

"Then you can stay here for as long as you need a home."

The selkie placed a hand on Malik's forehead and guided him back to sleep before leaving. He needed to know how to properly care for the human mortal, since he had no dealings with human children before, either Normal or Other.

Yuki found Malik to be an obedient child, too obedient from what he had found out from some of the hobgoblins. He never protested anything he was told to do, and seemed to go out of his way to make sure Yuki was satisfied with the results of his actions.

However, he noticed as the moon grew fuller in the night sky, the child started acting wilder, more rebellious. Almost more... evil.

Malik had started to ask for any meat given to him to be rare, as in just barely brown on the outside and deep red on the inside. He had caught Malik licking the blood from a cut on his hand, nearly gnawing on it. Malik had started to look at the animals that came up on the beach with an odd craving in his eyes.

Yuki knew that all this pointed to Malik having been turned, but he had to be sure before he could do anything such as train him to control the beast.

Tonight was the night of the full moon, tonight was the night for Yuki to find out if Malik had really been turned. Though, as Yuki looked down at his arm, it was apparent that Malik had been turned. The child bit at the slightest provocation, and his arm was still bleeding from earlier.

As the full moon came closer to rising, the child's behavior became wilder and wilder, so Yuki moved him into one of Mahaado's shielded and warded rooms so he wouldn't harm anyone.

Yuki watched from a window as Malik paced the room with a wild energy, stopping every now and then to glare at the door, and then trying a bit of magick to try and open the door. Yuki rolled his eyes every time the child attempted the magick since he should have known that his abilities were nowhere near enough to break through the magick of the Fae, especially someone who had once been the guardian of the royal family.

Yuki watched as the child started to glow a dark red colour, and knew without a doubt that the child had been turned. All that he needed to know was what the child had been turned into. 

Watching, he noticed that the child was covered in black fur. However, the light suddenly overwhelmed the room, and when it disappeared, Malik had become a leopard… well, a were-leopard.

Yuki left from where he had been watching Malik, knowing he had to find out more about the were-leopards. He had been expecting Malik to become a were-wolf, since they were the most common were-creatures. _It figured, he thought ruefully, __that Malik would end up being the rarest of the were-creatures._

~~Meanwhile~~

The land of Eire was in an uproar. The King and Queen had been found dead in their bedroom, and the two princes, who had been fostered in a neighboring kingdom for six years, had disappeared.

Mahaado frowned in thought. He was now the Guardian of the two princes, but it turned out the reports on the princes that had been sent for the past three years were false.

The two boys were missing, their foster family murdered by vampires, and the two boys had no idea about their heritage at all. For all anyone knew, the two boys could be living on the streets or in one of the so-called orphanages, which were really sweatshops.

Mahaado didn't know how right he was.

Yami watched his younger brother, the concern evident in his eyes. He was twisting and thrashing around in his sleep. They had been living on the streets since vampires had murdered their family.

He had come home from a hunting trip too late to do anything about his adoptive parents' deaths, and too late to stop Yugi from being changed.

He had known then that it wouldn't be safe for Yugi to be anywhere near their home, since he knew that if one of the Normals saw Yugi, they would kill him on the spot. Yugi still didn't understand why they were living on the streets. He made sure that Yugi wouldn't know why Yami would leave their little hideout.

He kept Yugi as safe as possible, only letting him go outside in the evenings, before he had to go to work. 

Yami knew what he was doing was wrong and immoral, but he had no other choice. Even though Yugi was now a vampire, he was still an innocent and his little brother, and he had promised that he would do anything in his power to take care of him.

Yami woke Yugi up before pulling on a tight mesh shirt that only covered his upper chest... if it had been buttoned. He then pulled on his black leather pants that were practically skin tight, followed by leather knee-high boots.

Yami didn't say a word as he hugged Yugi before leaving their little hideout. He had a business to get to.


	2. Angry mobs are just a bit cliche

A/n: Just because some questions were asked by my beta, I figure I should explain some things. 1. This is not se in or near Japan, so family (last) names will come last. 2. Eire is what Ireland was called a long time ago, like around when the dryads were there… before it was conquered by first the Roman, though it was still called Eire after that for a long time. So if that is Eire, then were Seto and Otogi are can be considered Gaul (France) if you want to. Though I'm just screwing around with history to begin with, so you don't have to call or think of it as such.

I have a 4.1 GPA on a 5.0 scale... I had a 4.8 GPA last year.

Warnings: bastardization of World History. Shonen-ai will be making its way in probably in the next chapter. *Blinks* there's an angry mob in here to...

Dedication: this is dedicated to Bat, just cuz he's sweet and I likes to glomp him and he listens to me rant a lot *glomps bat* and this is also dedicated to PM for being a great Beta.

Disclaimer: see this modem? I own it. See this shoe? I own it. See this Harry Potter movie with Sean Biggerstaff? I own it. See this pen? I own it. See this copyright to Yu-gi-oh? NO? That means I don't own it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The young man leaning against the wall sniffed disdainfully as he watched the other people scurrying around, playing the part of the insignificant creatures that they were. He could hardly stand them, with their prejudices and stuck up airs. They were all alike, and that was how they wanted it. They wanted everyone to be "normal", to not have inexplicable abilities and talents, to not have the blood of the fae running through their veins. Even worse, at least to them, was being a supernatural creature, of being wholly fae or a were-creature or one of the myriad half-human creatures. The worse thing though, was those willing to use the powers of magick, such as a witch or a mage.   
  
_If only they knew_, the young man thought. _If only they knew_.   
  
The young man smirked as he brushed his brown hair away from his cerulean blue eyes. One of the richest men in the whole kingdom, cousin to the king, and considered as "Normal" as you could get, he was one of the rarest super-natural creatures. So rare, he was to be considered just a legend even by the fae. He was a daywalker, a vampire who could walk in daylight and whose reflection could be seen in a mirror.   
  
The man left his position leaning against the wall and started to walk home. It was almost time for Mokuba's dinner.   
  
He walked through the crowds, only stopping when a mob swept through the plaza he had just entered, chanting, "Kill the Other, Kill the Other, Kill the Other."   
  
He followed the mob, and watched as a young man was brought forward, dragged by an old man and some middle-aged men. He was bruised and cut from many wounds. The young man looked to be at least a year, more likely two or three, younger then him.   
  
He pushed his way to the front of the crowd, to the young man, and just looked into pleading emerald green eyes for seconds that seemed to stretch on for eternity.   
  
"What did he do to deserve this punishment?" he finally asked the old man.   
  
The old man looked in shock at the blue-eyed man. No one ever asked that question before when he had charged someone as being an Other.   
  
"What did he do? He is an Other. A magick-user at that."   
  
"Do you have proof?" the blue-eyed man asked.   
  
"Why would I need proof? He is the son of a witch."   
  
"Then let him go," the blue-eyed man demanded.   
  
"On whose orders? The kings?" the old man asked with a smirk.   
  
"No, on MY orders. I am Lord Seto Kaiba. The law states that if the only reason a person is declared Other is because of his or her parent being Other is because of parentage, then the one claiming the child is Other will be fined 25 silver coins. If the claim of Other results in said child being killed, the claimant will be charged with murder and sentenced to the pits as befitting a child-murderer."   
  
The old man paled when he heard the young man before him speak, and with each word became paler as the crowd grew silent. He knew that the crowd would not help him.   
  
The crowd watched as the old man suddenly fell to his knees and begged the young man, no, young lord to spare his life. They held their breaths, as the young lord seemed to consider it before he shook his head once. "No, your actions nearly caused the death of an innocent. You will be fined 30 gold coins for your transgression."   
  
Seto looked at the black-haired boy, seemingly debating with himself before he reached forward and freed the boy from his bonds.   
  
"You can come home with me," Seto said to the boy.   
  
He turned on his heel and started once more for his home, knowing the boy would follow him home. He would have to, as his looks and clothes marked him as a foreigner and foreigners were not to be trusted.   
  
The young man followed, allowing the proper distance between a commoner and a noble. Seto allowed the space until they were several streets away from the mob when he then motioned for the boy to walk next to him. The two walked silently together while listening to the bustling city, the shouts of merchants, the thundering footsteps of some of the Guard chasing a thief, and the clip-clop of hooves, be it goat, horse, or cow.   
  
"What's your name?" Seto finally asked.   
  
"Otogi," the boy answered.   
  
Seto didn't speak again as he lead Otogi to a small mansion set in a large lot of land. It spread over 100 acres, with flowers and trees and several small ponds and a large lake. There was a small creek meandering alongside the dirt path Seto led Otogi down.   
  
When they finally reached the door, Seto abruptly glared at Otogi. "I don't care if you are Other or Normal or a freak of nature... but if you harm my brother, I will kill you."   
  
Otogi didn't seem to react though he did nod his head to show that he had heard Seto.   
  
The proceeded to the library, where Seto summoned a servant to bring some salves and bandages to dress Otogi's wounds. While the maid washed the blood off his face, another brushed his black hair and a manservant brought in a change of clothes for both Seto and Otogi. Both changed quickly, though Otogi's clothes were obviously of lesser quality then Seto's.   
  
As soon as both were changed, Seto lead Otogi to the informal dining room, where a small boy was waiting.   
  
"Big brother, you're home," the child said, looking as if he wanted to run and jump up into his brother's arms.   
  
"Yes, I am. Mokuba, this is Otogi. Otogi, Mokuba. Sit and let's eat."   
  
Nothing was said during the meal, except for "Please pass…" and "thank-yous."   
  
After dinner, Seto followed Mokuba into a parlor, knowing that Otogi had followed.   
  
Seto abruptly spoke, "Otogi, I know you aren't a Normal. I can sense it from you. Mokuba, however, is a Normal. As for me, I will tell you after you speak."   
  
Otogi seemed to consider what he was going to say before finally speaking, "My mother is a witch, and I am a magick-user. My mother knew she wasn't strong enough to train me, so she found someone who was and would take me as an apprentice. My new master was named Mahaado, and his lover was a selkie named Yuki. Both are very kind to me.   
  
"However, I received a message from my mother. She was dying. At the same time, Mahaado received word that he had to go to Eire because something was going to happen to the king and the queen. I arrived at my mother's house to spend just a day with her before she died. I handled the arrangements for the funeral and was going to leave yesterday, but that old man grabbed me. After a day he decided to "drive the evil" out of the city, so he was taking me to be killed, and then you show up. I've been gone for a month, and I would like to go home."   
  
Seto nodded at the end of Otogi's mini-speech, but didn't say anything, just staring at Otogi's neck, at the pulse moving underneath the skin.   
  
  
  
Otogi finally spoke, impatiently, "Well, what are you?"   
  
Seto smirked as he answered, "I am a legend, a vampire legend. I am a daywalker. I can walk in the daylight and see my reflection in a mirror."   
  
Otogi looked in shock at Seto; not knowing how to reply to that, before even the chance of a reply disappeared.   
  
"I have to go out tonight, please do not leave the property if you want to remain safe." Seto said.   


Reviewers:

Batwings: *grins* I have a very active imagination… *blinks* it comes from the frequent groundings I receive.

Pikachumaniac: *grins* You just like the whole Yami!prostitute thing.

Blue September: yes, poor Yuki. As for Yami and Yugi, I figure the ages to be Yami is 15-16 and Yugi is 12-13. WARNING: *spoiler* This will be shown later on, but Yami was nearly murdered after a kidnapping, so he and Yugi were sent to a safe haven, but before they went, Mahaado erased their memories so they wouldn't accidentally say anything especially a six year old Yugi.


	3. Leather is fun and I have no clue about ...

****

A/N's: I would apologize for the lateness of this chapter, but it wasn't my entire fault. I had this done almost a week ago and sent it to me beta when I remembered she was on vacation, and then I just sorta went, Oh well.

****

Oh, there's a scene where Ryou's thinking to himself...let's play guess the anime and the anime character there.

Disclaimer: I spend my days plotting world domination and writing fanfics and chatting with my great friend QS. Therefore, I doubt that I own Yu-gi-oh...and if I do, why aren't the characters boinking all the damn time?

****

Warnings: Shonen-ai or slash or whatever you wanna call it. *Shrugs* Nothing that none of the other chapters didn't have before.

****

Dedication: This is dedicated to Bat just cuz I like dedicating things to him. This is dedicated to PM because she's such a wonderful beta. And, this is dedicated to QS because she's my favoritest person in the whole world. 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami shivered in the cold night air as the wind started to gust. It was going to storm soon, and he had yet to gain a single customer. If he didn't get one soon, he wouldn't have enough money to buy both Yugi's blood and his own food. Yugi disliked feeding from people, unable to understand that he was not an evil monster for doing so, and he especially hated to feed from his elder brother. Yami sighed as he recalled the last time he had skipped buying his own food to obtain blood for Yugi. He then didn't feel well and couldn't work for several days so he had ended up actually having to let Yugi out of their rooms, where others would hunt him down just because of something he had no control over. He hated the laws concerning Others; it wasn't as if they had asked to be born that way, or had asked to be turned into "abnormal" creatures. They still thought and felt. Most Others were more human than so-called Normals.

Yami moved closer to the street, hoping he would attract some attention this way. It wasn't as if the cops would come out to this section of the city; it was too poor and worthless to be protected from crime and for murders and robberies to be solved or battery to be prevented. That only happened in the nobles' or the merchants' sections of the city.

He paused as he suddenly heard footsteps.

Yami heard footsteps growing louder, but when he looked around, he saw nothing. The footsteps had stopped. He looked towards the side where he had originally heard the footsteps, and the footsteps started again, but opposite from where he was looking.

He had no idea what was causing the footsteps, but the most that he could figure out was that it had to be an Other since Normals usually couldn't move quickly enough to change their position like that. Even if they could manage such a feat, they couldn't do it so silently.

"Who are you?" he finally called out, without a hint of the fear he felt evident in his voice.

Suddenly, the Other dropped directly in front of him, ending up crouched on the ground. "Who am I? Who is anybody? I am everything you think I am and no more. No one is ever more then what someone else believes them to be."

Yami stared at the person, disbelieving what the man had said. If he wanted Yami's services, he would have just offered him money and told him what to do. Instead, he had talked to him, something that wasn't generally a safe thing in his line of work. In fact, it was known to be downright unsafe considering how many people seemed to form obsessions on the people who performed the same services as he did.

"I just want to talk to you for now." The man paused and then allowed a pair of fangs to show. "Maybe later I will buy your services for something other than what you normally work at."

Yami wearily considered his options. It looked like the man would be paying him to just listen to the talk, and it wasn't as if he hadn't donated blood to a vampire before. It was probably safer to do that than to do what he normally while he was working, and he would probably be warm if the vampire took him to his home or to any rented rooms.

Yami cleared his face of all emotions and nodded at the vampire, "Fine. I will go, but I need to be back in an hour before sun's rising."

The vampire raised an eyebrow at that. He knew the boy was just a normal human, who had a very strange taste of foreign magic about him.

He then smirked, "Well then, I think you need to at least know my given name. I am Seto. And, you may follow me back to a warm place to spend a conversation."

Yami looked at the taller man from underneath his eyelashes before stating, "And my name is Yami. I will follow you."

Without a backward glance, Seto turned and headed for his mansion, knowing that the boy would follow him. He couldn't believe that one of the princes that everyone was looking for was working the streets as a prostitute of all things. Then there was the fact that he didn't seem to recognize him at all.

Seto pondered this small mystery silently. When he had first gone out for a snack, he certainly hadn't expected to see the boy. He even looked just the same as he had before, except he was slightly taller. He really wanted to know what he had been up to since his parents had sent him and his brother to be fostered. He wondered if the reason Yami didn't recognize him had anything to do with the fact that his fostering home had been found burned to the ground, from what looked to have been a peasant uprising. After all, if Yami had been there doing the attack, he would have fought back and if he had been hit in the head, it was very likely he had lost his memories.

This really didn't explain why he was taking the boy to his mansion instead of to the palace where his cousin could ship him home to his Guardian, Mahaado. He frowned as he considered the fact that Yugi hadn't been with Yami, in which case he had no idea if the young one was still alive or where he was.

Seto paused once he realized that Yami was no longer following behind him, turning to retrace his path. There was no telling what could have happened to a boy as pretty as Yami.

Seto's fears were realized as he heard shouts and then several thuds along his path. He recognized one of the shouting voices as Yami's voice. As soon as he heard Yami's voice, he started running towards where the sounds were coming from, stopping at a far enough distance away that he could see the thugs clearly without being seen by them...if they were Normals.

Seto moved forward again, and didn't even consider not rushing in when Yami was struck across the face. Seto moved as fast as he could, seeming to leave behind images of himself as he moved. Suddenly he was in front of one of the attackers, pushing as hard as he could. He took down the next three, only stopping when he seemed to run out of opponents.

Seto looked over at Yami in concern, and saw two bodies at his feet. He shook his head; "Looks like you picked up some self-defense knowledge while you lived on the streets."

Yami looked at the older man in shock. "Did you know me before?"

"What do you mean, know you before?"

Yami seemed to be staring to the side of Seto, unwilling or unable to look at him.

"Let's just go to your place." Yami shivered. "It's getting kind of cold out here." 

  
Seto just nodded, knowing that he could get Yami to speak at his mansion. 

  
"Just stay next to me instead of falling behind. If you think I'm going too fast, just tell me. I do not want you being accosted again." Seto said, a faint frown on his face. 

  
Yami nodded as he walked just fast enough to be next to Seto. He really didn't want to be out in the dark on the streets that Seto was taking him. They were heading into the Nobles' area of the city, and Yami knew that the Nobles liked to collect exotic looking "pets" that weren't so exotic looking as to allow them to be arrested for harboring an Other.

  
Seto could scent the fear on Yami, and wondered about its origins. If it was the obvious wealth of the neighborhood they were entering, then Yami would end up in a state of total disarray when his heritage was revealed.

He frowned as the first few drops of rain started to fall, soon soaking the cobblestones. Seto pulled off his long jacket, and lifted it to use as a covering from the rain. "Don't worry, little one, We'll be out of the rain soon."

Yami moved closer to Seto, almost snuggling into his arms. He hated the rain and always had. His eyes widened in shock as he heard Little One though. He seemed to remember a voice whispering it to him as it thundered, but the voice wasn't his mom. His mother's voice was higher pitched, and not nearly as melodious.

Seto smirked as Yami nearly crawled into his skin to get away from the cold downpour. Even as a small child, Yami had hated the rain. He remembered Yami begging Mahaado to make it stop raining on one of his forced visits to the Eiren court as his parents tried to hash out a treaty.

Seto led Yami onto his property and, soon, into his mansion that was lit by mage lights. Otogi was still awake, talking to Mokuba. "I said bed, Mokuba."

"But, big brother-" Mokuba started to reply.

"Just go to bed." Seto ordered right before the mage lights went out. Seto frowned in thought, only powerful magick could do that, and he should have scented the magick being used. The last time the lights had gone out like this, a rival, who had wanted to use Mokuba to force Seto to vote a certain way at a council meeting, had kidnapped Mokuba. 

It had only been Mahaado's aid that had returned Mokuba home safely, and this had all the earmarks of their past experiences with a blackout. He really didn't have the patience to deal with anyone who wanted to kidnap or kill Otogi or Mokuba. Seto never considered the fact that someone could have gone after Yami.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **The Past several…hundred years ago** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryou frowned as he sat in the waiting room. He hated to wait to be reincarnated; he always got the strange jobs. He had been stuck as some guy running around in the middle of a war, with a huge braid, calling himself Shinigami as he destroyed buildings. Another time he had had been a prince, and had ended up killed in The Tower of London.

__

Really, was it asking so much to be reborn into a normal life? He thought to himself.

Ryou looked at the legs that were in front of him. He gulped as he looked up at the extremely angry angel. Pissing off Peter was considered just slightly foolhardy, considering he controlled when, where and what you were reincarnated as. 

"Ryou, your other is finally old enough to leave Hell. As such, you and he will have the duty to serve as the consciences to a Fae Prince. You are to keep the boy on the side of light, and Bakura will do as he pleases." With that, Peter turned and walked away, never giving Ryou a moment to reply.

~~~~~~~**Reviewers**~~~~~~~~~~

frizzy: I admit it, I love your fics, even if I'm lazy and don't review. I especially loved the TR/HP fic. Thank-you for reading this, let alone taking the time to review it.

Blue September: There's nothing wrong with Yami being a prostitute, I'm just teasing PM about it, because she was the one who convinced me to make Yami a prostitute. When I first had the plot bunny, my plot consisted of Yami, Seto, Leather pants, and vampires. It's PM's fault I devolped a plot.

DarkSpellCaster: *Blushes* I'm glad you like it so much. 

C-Chan2 a.k.a. Neptunesdemon: You need to come online…I wanna TALK to you… 

Hikari-neko: *grins* I'm glad you like my pairings, though I don't think they'll meet for at least one more chapter, probably two or three.

crazykiwi: I hoped this answered your question, and thank-you for reviewing.

Pikachumaniac: *grins and bounces* Don't sulk, be happy and drink MT DEW *has just found a two-litre* I just wanna know how Yami brought this on himself… *shrugs* What do I know, I'm just the one writing this.

Batwings: *glomps bat* ME like that you like the fic.

Yersi Fanel: You do know that soon is relative, correct? 

Blue fox4: Thank you for reviewing…there should be a Yugi-centric chappie coming up soon enough.

Mystik Serena: I updated… *looks around*

QS: Okay, so you just only IM'ed me, but hey, a review is a review is a review. *glomps QS*


End file.
